<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Push A Kind Man into Darkness by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661594">Don't Push A Kind Man into Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desk Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim/Dick sex. In Public.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Push A Kind Man into Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did I fucking ask you to make a sound?” the new Wayne Enterprises CEO pulled his hips back as he delivered a meaty slap against the bony ass in front of him.</p><p>The young pale man under the CEO lay on the table with his legs quivering with acute pleasure. He bit his thin lips hard so as not to release the whine that threatened to escape. As soon as he had some control, he shook his head and managed to say “No Master.” Plump tears slid down leaving a burning trail down his cheek – a sign that the dual attack of pleasure and pain had his whole body tingling. </p><p>The whole room echoed with the sound of squelching and skin slapping skin. </p><p>Along the massive table were sat investors and stakeholders and board members, most were middle-aged men sporting full boners and sweating, while the few women sprinkled around had widened their stances and were fidgeting. The new CEO sighed. There were going to be a few chairs that will have to be discarded. But he was proud of them. They were all silent. Some of them would flick their eyes at their CEO fucking his new toy on the table and lick their lips. The meeting dragged on even as the new boss used his first full Board meeting to set the paces. </p><p>The CEO smirked as he watched his little toy whine and moan; mewl and cry. The men and women around him would be fantasising about him taking them with abandon for many days (and nights). </p><p>The CEO gestured to the woman who had paused in her presentation. She took a hasty drink, and cleared her throat, and continued; just as the CEO gave a particularly hard thrust into the desperate clenching hole in front of him, eliciting a shrill wail and a harsh groan from the boss. The woman jerked, the people around him fumbled, but she soldiered on, even as the whimpers and the panting and the squelching continued. </p><p>“Sir, as per the department’s calculations, we need only a further investment of 84 million to complete the Eye in the Sky project. The addition of 5G capabilities will ex-expand Wayne Enterprises’ profile -”</p><p>“I have looked at the analysis, Martin,” he flung his head back and groaned as he felt his boy's walls clenching around his fat length. “Make sure all relevant papers are on my desk tonight. Let’s break for tea. My boy needs my undivided attention.” </p><p>“Fuck, baby,” the CEO cursed as he gripped his boy's thin hips extra hard, pushed a leg up on to the table and set a brutal pace. His boy was drooling now; his saliva soaking some of the documents on the table. That won’t do. That won’t do at all. He stopped. Pulled out. Scolded his boy, “Baby, you are wrecking my Haupin acquisition papers; why do you make me punish you like this?” And proceeded to deliver a rather delicious sounding beating on his arse. </p><p>“Have (slap) I (slap) not (slap) taught (slap) you (slap) manners (slap), little brother (slap) huh?” </p><p>His boy, bless him, wailed and cried and trembled as he whimpered “sor-sorry Ma-master.”</p><p>“Mr Jina, pass me that lovely alligator skin belt. My boy needs to be taught a lasting lesson.”</p><p>Said Mr Jina panted as he quickly removed his belt and passed it to the boss. The boss leaned down to his crying boy, pulled him up by his hair, “how many do you deserve, boy? Hm?” </p><p>His boy’s delicate features shuttered for a moment but he was a smart boy and so gave the smart answer. “As much as Master wishes.”</p><p>“Good boy” the boss praised. “You are so beautiful, darling. Thank you for serving me.” And he kissed the boy long and lustily. When he broke the kiss, he looked at everyone still in the room. There was so much hunger in their eyes. He could use that. He folded the belt and in the span of a breath that everyone in the room took in anticipation, the belt came whistling down with a crack. A cry sounded in the room. The CEO kept his eyes on the people. His boy knew the rules, he wasn’t going to move without an order. </p><p>He had only broken the rule once, but Master did not punish him then. Oh no. Master waited till the Communications &amp; Public Relations department’s lunch next day – his boy’s department – where in the middle of the main course Master had pushed his chair back, saying, “Boy, relieve me,” and unzipped his pants. The boy had looked at him then, betrayed eyes boring into him, even as the table had gone deathly silent at the display. “Come, don’t give me that look. You betrayed ME. You didn’t expect me to spare you, I hope? That wouldn’t be good business practises, you see.” When the boy had still not budged, the boss had unfurled his long muscular legs to drag his chair closer, pulled him up by his tie, and pushed him between his legs. “Get to work, boy. We are on a deadline here.” The boy had closed his eyes, tears leaking as he had taken the semi-erect cock in his mouth. It had been a sloppy blowjob but the blowjob wasn’t the aim, and his boy had been very obedient ever since. </p><p>The belt continued its arc downwards and upwards and the beat was oddly very beautifully interspersed by his boy’s mewls. He didn’t count. He didn’t make the boy count. He didn’t stop even when the boy’s back turned an angry red. He whipped his boy until his wrist ached. Then he straightened, tucked the belt into his own drawer, and faced the room. The boy was weeping now. He didn’t console him. Not yet.</p><p>“You see what happens to those who think I am a circus brat and therefore, a fool, and they presume to put together a coup against me. I learnt business in my guardian’s home and I was his heir long before his blood heir showed up. When I found out about Mr Drake’s attempts of a coup, I staged one myself.” He put a possessive arm around his boy, lifted him from the table as he sat down on his chair. He turned the boy around and easily impaled him on his swollen veiny cock. The CEO laughed indulgently as he fondled the quivering boy in his lap. “Took you by surprise, didn't I, baby boy?" he cooed. "Now Drake Industries is owned by WE’s new subsidiary Grayson Technologies, and Tim Drake is my new secretary’s intern. He has much to learn in his new posting. Don’t you, baby?” </p><p>The boy hiccupped a “yes Master” into his neck.</p><p>He looked sternly at the faces around the table. “Among my people, we have a saying – to the wise, a nod is enough.” </p><p>He giggled as he lifted his boy’s small hips up and down in a leisurely fashion. He had time. </p><p>“Oh I nearly forgot! Grayson Tech aims to build a geosynchronous satellite launch vehicle with a payload of 2000kgs in 2 years. We are going to space, baby!” He whooped into his boy’s face that was wet and red from crying and exhaustion.  </p><p>He sat back, closed his eyes, as he focussed on raising and lowering his boy onto his cock, the boy whimpering and moaning, in pleasure now. None of Dick’s handful of lovers had ever complained his lack of work ethic in the sex department.</p><p>The air in the room was heavy with musk, sweat, and fear. He sniffed. At least, a couple of people had pissed in their seats. He sighed. They were all such children. But he had experience wrangling chaotic kids and moulding them into highly organised individuals. He would just have to teach new tricks to these old hands.</p><p>He opened his startling blue eyes – this room still remembered the smiling boy with the laughing eyes. But this room didn’t know of Robin, founder and leader of Teen Titans, or Nightwing, saviour of Bludhaven, or Batman who was cleaning up Gotham like never before. He was determined, though, that this room would know of Dick Grayson, stocks advisor since he was 11, to the late Bruce Wayne. He was a maths genius and his brothers had always forgotten that. This brother had definitely forgotten a few things about the boy whose mother named him Robin.</p><p>“Out!!!” he growled. “Leave your documents on my table and you WILL hear back from me in 2 days.” The growl broke the oppressive aura, and the people carried their stiff stinky bodies out the room.</p><p>Only after the room was empty of them all, did he hold his boy closely and whispered praises and endearments. His boy’s face was now red with blush. He rather looked so gamesome like this. </p><p>“Were you ashamed, baby?” A shake of the head. </p><p>“Good. Aroused then?” His boy tucked his head into the crook of his jaw as the master grabbed hold of his erect cock. </p><p>“Hm. Such a good boy, Tim. Did you enjoy being displayed as my toy, baby?” He chuckled as he wrapped his hand around the thin neck and squeezed hard. The boy went rigid and wide-eyed, so he ducked and bit into a nipple, as his hand pumped the small cock.</p><p>“You belong to me, baby. This bony ass is mine and I am going to feed you and breed you and use you as my cock-sleeve.” The boy’s face was turning red now but he had begun to rock himself up and down on the cock inside him. “You are mine. Say it!” He growled.</p><p>“Yes! Master, I belong to you. Only you, Master. Don’t let anyone else have me, Master. Ahhh! Huhhh! Daddy! Fuck me – I’m all yours” and there was his boy’s white little steam dripping down his fist. </p><p>His hand was now loosely around the boy’s neck. The boy’s eyes had rolled into his head as his master’s cock hit the precise sweet spot unerringly again and again.    
“So enterprising, my baby. I love your hole too much.” He was close now. He could feel his staccato heartbeat, the pull deep in his stomach, “fuck, you look like a porcelain doll, baby boy,” and he groaned his release. </p><p>His lovers had always enjoyed him coming inside them. Babs had said when he shot his load into her, she could imagine this was how a volcano bursting forth might feel and made him put a plug in her so she didn’t lose all the cum. He was beginning to think Tim might enjoy his cum too. His boy’s little cock was swelling again. His stomach was already distended from all the cum Dick had shot into his ass in the past three hours.</p><p>He could feel the new load pushing out the previous loads. His dress pants were certainly ruined. Alfred was going to properly scold him today. He insisted Dick should reconsider wearing expensive clothes when fucking the boy. He trembled in the aftermath of his release as his thick cock finally fell flaccid. </p><p>He lifted the boy and pulled him close and cuddled him. </p><p>“Dick?” whispered the boy. Dick thought the boy sounded satisfied. </p><p>“Yes Baby?” </p><p>“Next time get me a plug? I don’t like wasting your cum like this.”</p><p>Dick’s competitive streak whooped in victory. “Of course, baby. Anything you want.” He curled the boy into his broad chest and showered him with kisses. “Alfred is so going to be pissed. Your back needs a wash and some care. I have ruined this suit. </p><p>“Alfred loves you. I think he will cope.” The boy giggled. Dick had always loved that boyish giggle. </p><p>They sat there in conference room 2A enjoying the afterglow.</p><p>“Dick, what if I said I should refuse to let you fuck me like this,” the boy looked up at him with a smile and whispered. </p><p>“Baby, you like being appreciated and loved in front of everyone. Maybe I should give you an ass spanking at the breakfast table, Damian would love that.”</p><p>“You asshole!” screamed the boy in mock horror and Dick laughed uproariously as he got up from the chair with the boy in his arms and walked to his office, ignoring the stares. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>